villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jebediah Townhouse
Jebediah Townhouse is the main antagonist of the third and final segment The Previous Owner from the eighth episode in Season 5 "Terror Tales of the Park III" in the cartoon series Regular Show. He appears in Benson's horror story. He is an 80s dancer-like weird man turned into a poltergeist after he sold his soul to his house that he built before the advent of Regular Show. He was voiced by , who also voiced Rigby. Biography According to Benson's explanation 200 years ago, Jebediah Townhouse was the mortal owner of his house before the construction of the Park, despite his 80s dancer appearance and his hairstyle, the townsfolks treated him as a witch (though he is a man), frightened that he is treated as a witch, Jebediah continues to dance, one day Jebediah climbs on the roof of his house while dancing, by performing a technical dance that he invoked lightnings by mistake, the townsfolks are scared that Jebediah was electrocuted by lightning and he will return in 200 years, to prevent him from dying and avoid revenge on the townsfolks that he calls him a witch, Jebediah sells his soul to his house, despite its metamorphosis to poltergeist, Jebediah Townhouse will return in 200 years to deceive employ of the Park until the 80s. While Pops slept it takes the form of a phonograph for frightened Pops, Pops is frightened by the face of Jebediah Townhouse. While Rigby and Mordecai play a fighting game, Jebediah cuts electricity from the house in order to terrorize the park employees, despite the reason for Pops. While he thought it was Jebediah Townhouse, it was actually Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost disguised, Muscle Man is organizing a board game with his friends waiting for the next form of Jebediah Townhouse. While Pops takes his turn, despite the advice of Muscle Man, he rolls his dice and throws the arrow at the number nine, instead he passes to the turn of his friends, Pops look frightened by arrow shot in all the senses up to figure six and he sees Jebediah Townhouse in a clear way crossing a bridge in the shape of a staircase, he sadistically looks at Pops, and Pops and frightened by Jebediah's look, despite the truth of Mordecai and Rigby, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost head for the kitchen, they walk fearfully to the fridge, Muscle Man opens the first door of the fridge and he sees the face of Jebediah Townhouse ice-shaped, in the form of refrigerator, Jebediah put on his hair and he tries to devour Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, despite the Dodge of Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, Jebediah Townhouse takes the form of an oven and he start burning Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost by burning them down and then killing both of them turning into brownies. While Mordecai searches for Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, Mordecai looks at the open oven with Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost dead and turned into brownies by Jebediah, scared, Mordecai leaves the kitchen and warned Rigby and Pops that Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost are Turned into brownies, Pops was right, while Rigby laughed for good, Jebediah took the form of the living-room table, Mordecai, Riby and Pops were frightened by the shape of Jedebiah Townhouse, despite Rigby's reason, Jebediah force Mordecai, Riby and Pops leave the house chasing them, as they leave the living room, Jebediah Townhouse is stuck by the door and he decides to change his form. While Mordecai, Rigby and Pops try to leave the house, Jebediah takes the form of the main door of the house to prevent them from escaping, he turns the stairs into his tongue to devour Pops, but Mordecai and Rigby escapes to prevent him from eating. On the first floor of the house, Jebediah takes its window shape with Jebediah's face three faces with both eyes and mouth and tries to kill Mordecai and Rigby by crushing them on the wall where they open the window that he has closed so as not to escape, Mordecai opens the hatch that leads to the attic, Mordecai and Rigby climbs to the loft with the ladder, Rigby falls but Mordecai saves him and once get to the attic, Jebediah reaches the wall and explodes, shifting Mordecai and Rigby. Although Mordecai and Rigby have escaped his madness, Jebediah takes the form of a hand from the roof plaster with three heads that grow on his three pasterns to kill Rigby and Mordecai, but Mordecai and Rigby escape from home towards the roof and Jebediah's hand destroys the attic window. Since Mordecai and Rigby are at the top of the house, Jebediah takes the form of a skylight and jamming Mordecai and Rigby with his hair, Jebediah shakes his head for one last attempt to kill Mordecai and Rigby, but Mordecai and Rigby escape one last time to his madness by jumping to the void, but Jebediah catches them with his left hand by capturing them, then he kills Mordecai and Rigby by eating them, once Mordecai and Rigby devoured by Jedebiah, Jebediah burp to conclude Benson's story. Despite Benson's story, Benson told all his friends that Jebediah Townhouse existed, Jebediah Townhouse danced on the roof of the house he invoked his peeling with his hands, then Mr. Maellard's ancestor appears, Jebediah proposes to Mr. Maellard's ancestor to sign, once Mr. Maellard's signature was done, Jebediah performs a final dance to sell his soul at home. Although the present Mr. Maellard is presumed to be killed by Jebediah Townhouse according to Pops. Despite Benson's lies and deceit to his friends, Jebediah appeared as a table and devoured Scottie alive to interrupt the party, Jebediah's hand destroying the living room ceiling, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skip, Pops, Muscle Man High-Five Ghost and Thomas are frightened by the hand of Jebediah, despite Benson lying. Outside the Park, the house is transformed into a giant creature (the skylight replaced by the head, part of the roof of the first floor was in the form of a hand and the prote of the garage appears a foot fesant pushed a leg, thus showing his true form), once Jebediah has found his true form, Jebediah kicked and he decides to wish a "Happy Halloween" to redeem himself. Personality Jebediah Townhouse is a very odd man, he loves to dance, but even though the townsfolks have been called a witch, he sells his soul to his house in order to deceive everyone who enters the house. However, his personality has never been specified, but in reality, Jebediah Townhouse was actually a crazy men, he also speaks with an psychopathic accent, despite being behavior, he is delusional, misleading, manic and sadistic, he loves to kill innocent people (like Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost (except Benson and Skip)), he loves to eat people (like Pops, Mordecai, Rigby and Scottie). Although Benson deceived his friends, although he knew that an ancestor of Mr. Maellard, he decided to kill everyone in the house and take his true form to say "Happy Halloween" to redeem himself. Appearance Jebediah Townhouse looks more like a 80's dancer than a simple townsfolk, he was a normal human with an 80's haircut. He wore a sleeveless white buttoned-up shirt, black suspenders, black baggy pants, and black shoes. In his poltergeist form, he can hide in any non-anthropomorphic objects, and can even transform into a massive head with no body. Trivia *Jebediah Townhouse is the only Poltergeist that appeared in Regular Show. *He is the second villain of Terror Tales of the Park III to have sold his soul to an object, the first being Johnny Allenwrench (Johnny Allewrench sells his soul to a bed and Jebediah Townhouse sells his soul to his home where he founded). **The only difference with the two villains (Johnny Allenwrench was killed and Jebediah Townhouse was redeemed) Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Possessed Objects Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Forms Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Heretics Category:Multi-Beings Category:Liars Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:Envious Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Category:Magic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Immortals Category:Thought-Forms Category:Giant Category:Flashback Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Possessor Category:Paranormal Category:Con Artists Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses